Tailed Beasts
The Tailed Beasts are creatures that were created by the Lord of Order who used energy that was divided from the original Tailed Beast, Ten-Tails. Characteristics Tailed Beasts are formed by energy. They are differentiated by the number of tails they have, ranging from one to nine. They are widely believed to be bestial in nature, incapable of the intelligence needed to fully utilise their immense strength. It is thought that only when sealed within another sentient being are they able to benefit from the knowledge of their jinchūriki to use their powers effectively. This is not actually true. Each of the tailed beasts have their own unique abilities, but they all share the same attributes: they have massive quantities of powerful energy - coloured red - far greater than any other creature. Because the tailed beasts are pure energy, they cannot actually be killed; if they or their jinchūriki die, their chakra will re-coalesce in time. Skills They are very powerful, but they can be captured and sealed in a host that are called Jinchuriki. Each Tailed Beast has its own quality. Known Tailed Beasts *Shukaku *Matatabi *Isobu *Son Goku *Kokuo *Saiken *Chomei *Gyuki *Kurama *Ten-Tails Description in the saga When Ten-Tails was devasting the Enchanted Forest, the Lord of Order defeated it and divided its energy into nine living entities, what would become the tailed beasts. The Lord of Order named the nine and explained to them that a link existed between them despite their separation. He also foretold of a day when they would be brought together again — though not as they were — and that at that time someone would emerge to show them what true power is. The tailed beasts were originally created not only to prevent the Ten-Tails' resurrection, but also to maintain and balance peace. After that, the tailed beasts drifted apart, apparently due to Nine-Tails' belief that their number of tails was an indication of their strength. Over the centuries, the sapient beings created by the Lord of Order failed to recognise the tailed beasts as sapient individuals like them, instead seeing them only as monsters, demons, or mindless beasts worthy of fear and disdain. Because of their immense power, the tailed beasts were sought out by them to be used as weapons in times of war. The beasts resented this treatment and came to hate them, at times willingly becoming the monsters they were viewed as. In order to harness the beasts' power, the kingdoms that captured them began sealing them into others of the respective kingdom, creating their own jinchūriki. Centuries later, the Lord of Chaos and his villains begin capturing the jinchuriki in order to extract their tailed beasts and seal them into the Demonic Statue for the purposes of reviving the Ten-Tails. By the time of the Great War, the Lord of Chaos and his villains have captured the first seven tailed beasts. In order to capture the last two, the Eight-Tails and Nine-Tails, the General of Chaos seals the beasts back into their reincarnated jinchuriki and forces them to fight the Eight-Tails' and Nine-Tails' jinchuriki: Hawthorn and Star Knight, respectively. From Star's determination to free them from the General and his desire to learn their names, the tailed beasts collectively decide that Star is the one the Lord of Order foretold of. They give him portions of their energy, enabling him to release them from the General of Chaos' control. The General of Chaos is able to reclaim the freed tailed beasts and, using fragments of the Eight-Tails and Nine-Tails' energy, to prematurely revive the Ten-Tails. Grogar then becomes the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, but he is defeated by the Alliance and the tailed beasts are removed from his body. The nine tailed beasts join forces against Hepheus, but he quickly defeats them all and seals them, including the Eight-Tails and Nine-Tails, into the Demonic Statue and reforms the Ten-Tails yet again. Hepheus becomes the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki and attempts to use Eternal Nightmare Curse on the world. Star uses the tailed beasts' earlier donations of energy to try and defeat him, but is unable to do so in time. Hepheus is afterwards unwittingly used as vessel to the Lord of Chaos, who tries to take what portions of the tailed beasts' energy Star still has. In one of the Lord of Chaos' dimensions, Star seal him away and the tailed beasts are extracted from the body he was possessing, ending the war. The tailed beasts spread out through the world, free to live as they want; both Gyūki and Kurama decide to return and stay with Hawthorn and Star. However, though they are apart, the tailed beasts' energy fragments remain within Star, allowing his body to act as their "meeting ground". Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or its appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Creatures Category:Tailed Beasts